


All The Lost Souls

by SilrahIsMyHappyPlace



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Golden Trio, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Silrah - Freeform, Tragedy, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilrahIsMyHappyPlace/pseuds/SilrahIsMyHappyPlace
Summary: After the fight against the Burned Ones and Bloom’s transformation, Farah decides to tell Bloom the truth about what happened sixteen years ago. And why her, Saul, and Ben had been so determined to keep Rosalind away from Bloom and the world. And how will this decision affect the future of Farah and Bloom and everyone around them when Rosalind returns to take what is hers.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

_She should have listened to Rose all those years ago, and she should have stopped Rosalind right then and there. Who knows how many lives could have been saved. Maybe then she wouldn’t lay here in her very own grave._

* * *

Farah looked at the teenager in front of her and swore she could see her own teenage self stare back at her for a moment. Bloom was a remarkable young Fairy, and Farah knew that she was going to be one of the most powerful Fairys who would ever exist, not unlike her old mentor, but then again so different.

So maybe it was time to tell Bloom about Rosalind, the real Rosalind, and the reason Ben, Saul, and herself had kept so many secrets, had done everything to erase their painful past. They had been lucky to get sixteen years of peace and healing. Now it was time to explain, so the past would not repeat itself. 

“Bloom, I…” she had to clear her throat and took a deep breath, “I would like to tell you about Rosalind and what happened over sixteen years ago. I do so because you deserve to know why exactly I kept so many things from you, why we were so determined to keep you away from Rosalind, even though she might have had answers for you,” Farah said. Bloom’s eyes widened in surprise at the words; she was eager to know what had happened between them. 

“I just have a small request. What I’m going to tell you are very personal things...that are still painful to talk about. Could you promise me that what I’m going to tell you won’t leave the Winx Suit?” Bloom was clearly surprised by her words; she had expected that Dowling would have wanted her to keep from telling anybody!

“Oh well...are-are you sure?” a small smile played around the older Fairy’s mouth. 

“I don’t want to burden you alone with this, Bloom. And I do believe you’ll need your friends with you and in that case, they have to know too. I trust you enough to not tell the whole school. Apart from you girls, the only exception is Sam and Sky...as they are already partly involved.” the Headmistress explained. 

“Of course, I promise not to tell anyone else,” Bloom said, and Farah saw that the teenager really meant it. 

“Thank you. Also, before I really begin, I have to clarify something first. Headmaster Silva and I are not only good friends or Fairy and Specialist; we’re married.” Bloom instantly broke out in a big smile. 

“Yes, I knew it! The others owe me fifteen bucks- oh, and that’s so incredibly sweet!” she beamed at her, and Farah couldn’t help but smile too. She ran her fingertips over the tattoo on her left index finger, and the wedding band Saul had put on her ring finger almost twenty years ago appeared. It was easier that way, no prying eyes or questions asked they didn’t want to answer, and they didn’t have to take it on and off, and even in fights, the ring was safe. 

“How long have you been married?” Bloom asked. 

“Thank you, and almost twenty years. We fell in love during our third year and married two years after we graduated, a year after Ben and Rose married. Sam and Terra’s parents.” Farah answered. 

“So all four of you fell in love during your training here?” Bloom asked. 

“Yes, well, it’s not uncommon that Fairies and the Specialist they are partnered with form a relationship. It’s an important and deep bond that runs between them, you have to trust each other completely, and you spend most of your time together. Every pair forms some kind of soul bond, maybe partnership, a strong friendship, and sometimes love. That was what happened with Saul and me...Ben and Rose, on the other hand, that was love at first sight,” 

“That’s so sweet. It sounds like a Disney movie.” Bloom said, and Farah’s smile turned bittersweet. 

“It would have been if not for Rosalind. She hurt many people Bloom, she hurt us all, not only emotionally but physically, she put us through hell...she did terrible things…” Farah confessed, and the girl in front of her swallowed.

“You already know that Rosalind was the Headmistress at Alfea that preceded me. Like now, Alfea was the school for the most powerful Fairies and Specialists, an elite college. But it was actually Rosalind’s private military camp to find and train her soldiers for the war against the Burned Ones. Each year she would personally select a group of students with whom she would train personally, her chosen ones. In my year, the ones chosen were Andreas of Eraklyon, Saul Silva, Ben Harvey, Rose Daylon, and me.”

“She was relentless and showed no mercy on us. We only learned later that students of hers had already died. It was always easy to explain with an accident; accidents happen, but these were provoked accidents by Rosalind’s training methods. Because she was convinced that powerful magic could only be drawn from negative emotions, but this also made the magic that more dangerous and uncontrollable.” Farah took the teacup beside her and took a small sip to buy herself another moment. She could see the guilt flash behind Bloom’s eyes as the girl knew the danger of uncontrolled magic and because Rosalind had told her the same thing, but with a different intention.

“We all went through five years of hell, but somehow we made it out alive. I was personally surprised by that because Rosalind selected me to be her protege, and on some occasions, I was sure I wouldn’t make it out alive. If it wasn’t for Saul, Ben, Andreas, and Rose, I wouldn’t have. But in the end, we were the best-trained group Alfea had seen since Rosalind herself had graduated there.”

“But no matter what she made us go through, we believed in her, we trusted her, and we were proud of what we were, what we did. Because it was all for a better cause, so we could fight against the Burned Ones and end this damn war, we were sure we were the ones who could do it. We were young and naive, and our commander, our guidance was Rosalind. We only realized years later what Rosalind really was...almost too late.” Farah said, her eyes fixed on the bit of tea left in the cup in her hand. 

“What happened?” Bloom asked. 

“Well, it was in March 2004...”

* * *

“I can’t wait until our baby is here,” Farah said, smiling as she watched Rose rocking little Terra in her arms. She was comfortably sitting on the couch in her friend’s home while Rose sat across from her in Ben’s favourite armchair. The three-month-old was cooing contently in her mother’s arms, and Farah’s hand almost automatically laid on the small swell of her abdomen. At 14 weeks, barely noticeable, but definitely there.

“Ha yeah,” Rose said, smiling but then looked sternly at her friend. “But I suggest you and Saul wait for a second one until the first one is old enough for kindergarten...or at least potty trained, it’s no fun, trust me.” Farah chuckled. 

“Well, you can’t exactly tell me that this little sunshine was planned, Rose,” Farah answered, and Rose grinned.

“True, but she’s definitely loved.” little Terra was an accident, a wonderful one, but Ben and she had initially planned to wait a little longer before they tried to have another baby. So maybe the proper term was premature and not an accident.

“That she is,” Farah agreed. They were all completely smitten by her and little Sam, who was currently napping upstairs; they would do everything for them. She also knew that the same love and protection would await her and Saul’s baby, their wonderful ray of hope. 

“Now for more unpleasant matters. What’s the Wicked Witch of the West currently planning? Or is she still brooding over the fact her super soldiers are reproducing?” Rose asked, and immediately, the smile vanished from Farah’s face. She never liked speaking of Rosalind, especially not behind her back. After all this time, she was still intimidated by her. After everything that woman put all of them through, put her Farah through, it wasn’t that surprising. But it also didn’t make it any easier.

“I should have never let you read those First World books,” Farah said, trying to steer the conversation away from the unavoidable. But Rose knew her so well; she was one of the few true friends she had found, her only girlfriend, and wouldn’t fall for her poor attempt.

“That won’t work with me, Farah, but the fact that you’re trying to weasel your way out of this after a simple question, tells me that things didn’t exactly change.” 

“No, they didn’t. She’s still sending Saul out on Mission after Mission,” she began, that was also part of the reason Farah was at Ben’s and Rose’s house because she was lonely and sick of it. Saul had been back barely two days from his latest mission when Andreas had knocked on their door in the middle of the night. Informing the two that Ben, Saul, and himself and two other Fairies would have to go and help the Solarian troops against a crowd of Burned Ones terrorizing a couple of villages in the north. 

The three of them had been gone for almost a week now but were expected back any day now since the destruction of the Burned Ones. Apart from all of that, it was one of the rare times Rosalind wasn’t demanding Farah to be her shadow, train like mad, fulfil missions, and teach at Alfea. Although, apart from teaching, every other interaction with Rosalind had decreased significantly since Farah confessed her pregnancy to her. And if Farah was honest, she wasn’t entirely sad about that. 

“I don’t trust Rosalind anymore,” Rose said thoughtfully as she looked into her young daughter’s face, so precious and innocent. She loved her children so much, more than anything, and certainly more than anything Rosalind had to offer for her and Ben. While they all thought to be doing what they did for a good cause, to help free their world from Burned Ones, make it a better place, thoughts of doubt began to invade Rose’s mind. 

Ever since she had lost Rosalind’s favour after having Sam, she realised the world wasn’t as dark and bitter as Rosalind said it was. Lately, the means that woman was willing to use were getting harder and harder to tolerate or even justify. 

“What do you mean, Rose?” Farah asked, surprised by her friend’s words, which came out of nowhere for her. It was a dangerous thing to question Rosalind, she had seen what had happened to people who did so, and it was definitely not something she wished for her friend.

“Exactly what I said, that I don’t trust her anymore. Something is going on with her, Farah, and I don’t think it’s good. She’s obsessed with the Burned Ones, and she would stop at absolutely nothing to reach her goal, Farah. She’d sacrifice all of us without hesitation. It’s getting too much...with Sam and Terra...Ben and I...we think about leaving.” 

Farah was shocked by her friend’s confession, to say the least. What had happened that Rose was thinking that way? Leaving? Where did they think they could go where Rosalind wouldn’t find them? Rosalind would think of it as betrayal, no matter how many good reasons they had, and she hated betrayal even more than Burned Ones. But above all, Farah didn’t want Rose and Ben leaving. Apart from the fear over their safety, she would miss them terribly.

“Rose-” 

“I know what you want to say, Farah, but this doesn’t have to be our life... you’ll realize this soon,” Rose answered, smiling down at her daughter, and Farah didn’t even need her powers to see the love in her friend’s eyes. Maybe she was right; her hand caressed her little bump, she already loved her baby more than anything else in the world, and she would do everything for her child, as would Saul, who was equally excited about being a father soon. Maybe together they could-

But Farah’s thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the front door. “I’ll get it,” she quickly said before the mother could get up and went to open the door only to come face to face with one of the older students.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Dowling, but the Headmistress wants to see you by the barrier near the big clearing, right now,” he informed her. Farah saw in his rushed appearance that Rosalind wouldn’t take no for an answer, and there would be consequences if her order wasn’t immediately carried out. 

“Alright, you may go,” Farah simply answered before walking back inside the house. “Can I borrow one of your combat gear?” the Mind Fairy asked Rose before she could say anything. 

“What? What’s- Rosalind. Farah, you can’t-”

“I’ll go get my own then,” 

“No, wait! Fine, I’ll get it for you, she’ll be insufferable if you have to get yours first.” Rose said as she hurried to get her gear from the trunk hidden in her closet. She didn’t want Farah to go; whatever Rosalind wanted from her now couldn’t be good. She had ignored her star pupil, her precious second in command, for weeks, and when she demanded Farah’s attendances by the Barrier now, it had to be something serious. The mere act of retrieving the gear she had worn herself not that long ago from its hiding place caused her heart to beat faster in her chest and memories from brutal fights to flash behind her eyes. 

Shaking her head, Rose hurried to bring the clothes to her friend, who waited by the bassinet in the living room. “Here you go,” she said as she handed them to Farah, who gave her a short nod, stroking over little Terra’s cheek as a goodbye before she took the gear and disappeared to get changed. 

“Oh baby girl...we definitely have to help your auntie Farah,” Rose mumbled as she picked up her daughter again and cradled her in her arms. She knew that out of every one of them, Farah had suffered the most under Rosalind. That woman had been determined to shape her friend into her weapon the minute she had laid eyes on Farah and her powers during their first days in Alfea. 

The countless number of times Ben had to patch her up after yet another private training session with Rosalind was way too high for her liking. Maybe that was why Farah would never go against Rosalind because she knew her best, knew what she was capable of. Perhaps she and Ben should overthink their plans again, but Rose didn’t want her children to be around Rosalind longer than they needed to be, what if she saw potential in them too? She’d rather die than let Rosalind lay one hand on her children, to turn them into child soldiers like they had been. 

“Rose?” Farah’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Rose looked up and saw her friend in her combat gear. 

“Please take care of yourself, Farah,” Rose said before she pulled the other Fairy into a hug.

“I will. No need to worry,” the Mind Fairy answered with a smile and left. 

* * *

“Again!” Rosalind bellowed after hours of her training. Rosalind hadn’t called for Farah to help out against a Burned One or another threat but to continue with the attempt to make Farah gain wings. It had become one of her main goals in their private training. She wanted to know what was necessary for Fairy’s to Transform like their ancestors had. 

And her guinea pig had, of course, been Farah, who under Rosalind’s orders hadn’t told anybody what the older Fairy tried to do. But Farah had thought that Rosalind had abandoned the Idea when nothing she put Farah through worked, and since she hadn’t spoken to her in weeks. 

Of course, it couldn’t have been that easy. Rosalind would never stop trying when there was more power to gain. This time she seemed determined that Farah might transform if she was only put through as many attacks as possible. This also seemed of no use to Farah apart from draining her from her magic. But maybe it was because subconsciously, Farah didn’t want to transform; she didn’t want to be yet another and more powerful weapon in Rosalind’s hands. She didn’t want to be the key to this power that would cause countless students to suffer even greater under Rosalind so she could have her troop of winged Fairies.

“No,” Farah answered, panting as she looked up to her mentor, who stood upon a rock formation at the edge of the clearing, which now looked like a big battle had taken place instead of a training session. Farah was exhausted, the further her pregnancy developed, the more energy it seemed to drain from her. Growing a human was no easy task. On some days, grading papers left her as tired as a whole training day, and Farah knew her limit; if she was to go any further, she might risk hurting herself and, therefore, her baby. And that was something she wasn’t willing to risk, not anymore, not for anybody. 

“What did you say?” Rosalind asked, her eyes narrowing, a clear sign she was angry.

“I said no.” Farah repeated, she might not stand up against Rosalind for herself but certainly for the safety of her unborn child. “I’m exhausted, Rosalind, even if all of this was possible, then there is not enough magic left inside of me right now to transform,” Farah told her, and she saw the muscles work on the older Fairy’s jaw as she clenched her teeth.

“You’re just not trying hard enough, Farah! You are willing to let yourself be weakened by that thing! I-” but Farah interrupted her, her own voice laced with anger. How could she even dare to say this to her?

“That _thing_ you are talking about is my child! And I’m not weakened, it made me stronger in so many ways! You always made me believe that this world is nothing but dark and twisted, that there is nothing good, and nobody would ever care about me. But you were wrong. I wasn’t able to see that until I realized I was pregnant, it made me see that there is good in this world and that there is a future, a better future!”

“What do you mean?” Rosalind’s voice was cold and full of contempt, realizing quickly the deeper meaning of Farah’s words.

“This is your war, Rosalind. I tried to help you with everything I had. After all, I thought it was the right thing because I believed you. But it’s never enough, it’s never going to be enough, and I don’t want that anymore,” she paused and looked at the hand over her bump, “There is another purpose in my life now, one that is so much more important than anything you could offer me.” 

“What? You would give all this up? Everything we achieved together? For a life as a peasant with your _Specialist_?” she practically spat out the last word, and Farah couldn’t tell what was more prominent, the shock or the open disgust that played over Rosalind’s face.

“I know you can’t possibly understand it, but yes, I would, I’d even give up my magic.” Farah answered with a smile

“Oh please don’t embarrass yourself, Farah!” her mentor spat at her. “Urgh, you brought this entirely on yourself. When did you turn this pathetic?” Rosalind grumbled before she turned around without another word and disappeared into the forest behind her, leading back to the Barrier and the School. 

Farah only shook her head, for the first time, she was absolutely sure that she was right, and Rosalind was not. Rosalind had no idea what love really was. She only thought it made one weak because there was an attachment to something or someone, something that made one vulnerable. But love could make you so much stronger, it certainly made Farah stronger. 

She loved Saul with all her heart, he was the love of her life, and nothing in the world could ever change that. They went through so much together, knew each other better than they did themselves, they were there for each other, and they would do everything for each other. 

Saul was everything she ever wanted, everything she needed, and he didn’t even have to try, it was just who he was. There was nobody in the First or the Other World she could ever love like him. The only exception to that was the tiny human being growing inside of her, the life and love she and Saul had created. 

“You are everything we need,” Farah murmured to herself as she caressed her belly as she slowly made her way back to the school. 

Farah had just pulled herself up by a tree over the little elevation and made a couple of steps into the forest when she heard the horrible screech to her right. Her head wiped around only to confirm what she already knew, her heart instantly pounding in her chest as a fear she hadn’t felt in years since she saw her first Burned One, pulse through her body. 

The Burned One was only fifteen or twenty yards behind her to her right. The Barrier was almost one hundred fifty yards away, and she had practically no magic left. Panic welled inside her because Farah knew she couldn’t make it in time. It was impossible, but she still had to try for her baby. So she ran.

* * *

Hello there! 

I hope you like the beginning of my Fate story, and I would love to hear from you in a comment what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome too. 

I’m not new to fanfiction, but this is my first work in the Fate Fandom, and I hope it won’t be my last! Thanks to all the lovely people in the Fate Discord and Tumblr who already wrote their amazing pieces here and inspired me so much! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't escape.

Farah had not once before in her life felt that kind of blind fear. Consuming every other thought in her mind, while wild panic let her run faster than she had ever thought possible, but still too slow to escape the predator on her heels. Praying she wouldn't stumble and fall due to the uneven ground and the countless roots, rocks, and plants. Not once had she faced a Burned One all by herself, without another Fairy or Specialist anywhere near her, but most importantly not without her magic! 

She had fought many Burned Ones over the years, she had numerous scars to prove it, but she always had her magic to rely on! This was the only way she stood a chance against them, the only way she could fight them, and now she was robbed of a way to save her life and that of her baby! As a panic reaction, Farah threw a quick look over her shoulder; the Burned One had almost caught up with her. 

With a fearful yell, Farah gathered the last bit of strength she had, fell to the ground, and took control over some roots which wrapped around the feet of the Burned One and bound it to the spot, causing it to fall and scream and struggle against its bonds. Farah panted hard as she struggled to get up again, without losing control over the roots immediately, not only because she was exhausted, but this tiny bit of magic was using up all the resources she had left. But it wasn't enough. The Burned One was already starting to free itself, excited by the immediate prospect of prey. 

Farah stumbled away, the first tears gathering in her eyes at the hopelessness of the situation, and desperately, without the thought that it would actually help her, did the only thing she could. 

"Help! Rosalind! I need help! Rosalind, Rosalind! Help, please!" Farah screamed so loud she thought her vocal strings might tear; this was really her last chance. Maybe Rosalind was still close enough, or one of the Barrier Patrols. Again and again, she screamed for help as she felt her control over the roots slip away with each passing moment. 

Farah started to run again, but she was already slowed down so much that it looked to be nothing more than a pathetic attempt at it. She was going to die. Right then and there, Farah knew she would die. She was alone and had no magic left, the safety of the Barrier ridiculously near and yet too far away to reach before the Burned One had freed itself. 

Farah didn't know how far she had made it when she felt the last ounce of her control over the roots slipped away from her like water through her fingers. Neither did she turn around to watch as the creature that would bring her death lurched forward with a scream already halving the ludicrous distance she had put between them.

The only thing she saw were the last faint sun rays fighting their way through the leaves glistening on the tree trunks in front of her, but all she could hear was the rush of blood of her ears. With nothing left to do, her mind went to Saul, her sweet, beautiful, funny, caring, wonderful Saul. After everything they had gone through, despite knowing what they were, Soldiers fulfilling orders, insignificant little pieces in a war that wasn't theirs and replaceable by the next in line, Farah had still believed to grow old with him.

She had dreamed of it all. Marrying, raising their children in a better and safer world, watch them grow into wonderful people, spoiling their grandchildren, living a peaceful life well into high age. She had seen it all, the big events and milestones and everything in between. The lazy Sunday mornings, the stolen kisses, the spontaneous dances in the living room in the evening, the fights, and them making amends. All the lost teeth and scraped knees, the nightmares and cuddles and kisses, every school play, and messy cookie baking. The broken hearts, the true loves, and own children, repeating it all until saying goodbye after a beautiful, long life. 

But none of it would come true. The only thing they had been granted was marrying, and the memory flashed through her mind. The two of them sneaking off with Andreas, Ben, and Rose right under Rosalind's nose to get married in that small old chapel near the small town they had been stationed in. Her and Rose laughing as they bought the next best white dress they could find, not getting changed and leaving the store with the dress on and purchasing a sorry excuse of a bouquet on their way to the chapel. 

She saw herself walking down the aisle towards Saul in his slightly too large suit, exchanging their vows and the simplest of rings, before kissing him under the applause of their three friends. Farah remembered the small party they had back in the camp with the other soldiers, all the laughing and dancing and, of course, the lecture a more than pissed off Rosalind held them. It had truly been the happiest day of her life.

Until they had found out she was pregnant seven weeks ago, seven weeks which now felt like they had flown past. Seven way too short weeks they got with their child inside of her, their precious little baby, so loved by them. Farah had never thought it would be possible to love someone you have never even met so much; no matter how miserable she had felt due to morning sickness, sore breasts, heartburn, and mood swings, she loved her baby more than anything else. 

If there was a way to give her life now for her baby, Farah would do so without hesitation. Because it was not fair that their baby didn't get to live, that it didn't get to grow up and see and hear the world. And Farah and Saul would never get to hold or even see their child, they would never even know if they were having a boy or girl. 

Farah heard the Burned One getting close and knew her time was up. With tears streaming down her face, she thought of her friends and Saul. She only hoped that Ben and Rose, and Andreas would be there for Saul and that Saul knew she had loved him with all her heart and that someday he could be happy again. At least the last thing they had said to each other had only been words of love. 

It was like an explosion. One second Farah was on her feet, and the next second, she was flying through the air, like getting hit by a blast wave. The impact itself, as the Burned One jumped on her, didn't even hurt, it was all too fast for that, but Farah still felt agonizing pain as the long claws of the Burned One tore through her body as they were flung through the air. She felt the heat of the creature, smelled its burned flesh and heard its screeching and growling as well as the sharp, snapping teeth near her neck. 

Then they hit the ground again, tumbled and graciously, not to witness how the monster tore her to pieces, Farah hit her head somewhere and lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was the burned and disfigured face above her before everything went dark.

* * *

Rose walked down the stairs after tucking Sam in, glad the two-year-old had been worn out and fell asleep pretty quickly when she heard the screaming and shouting outside. Wondering what was going on, she rushed to the door and opened it only to see a strange sight before her. 

A topless specialist ran past the small house up to Alfea like the devil was on his heels, but when Rose looked in the direction from which he was coming, her blood froze in her veins. Rosalind and another Specialist ran directly towards her. Between them, floating, was the body of her best friend, covered in blood. While Rosalind kept Farah floating between them, the Specialist at her side was pushing down on what seemed to be the shirt of the other Specialist in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Rose shouted in shock. 

"A Burned One! Out of the way!" Rosalind yelled back, and while a thousand questions flew through Rose's mind, she quickly jumped out of the way so Rosalind, Farah, and the Specialist could get inside. With a wave of her hand, Rosalind had swept everything on the dining table and the chairs surrounding it away and put Farah on it. 

"What are you waiting for!? Help her!" Rosalind shouted at Rose, who froze when Rosalind threw the blood-soaked shirt away, and she saw the full extent of the wounds. The wound she had spotted between Farah's left shoulder and neck was nothing against what awaited her under the shirt. Her best friend's stomach was one bloody mess; she was barely able to make out the claw marks where the monster had torn through her friend.

"Oh god! What happened? Why didn't you take her to the school!?" Rose asked as she quickly went to get their medic kit and all the Zanbaq supplies they had from their little greenhouse and began to try and save her best friend's life.

"She wouldn't have made it to the school! It's a miracle she made it this far!" the older Fairy answered. 

"I need help and more supplies! This won't take us far!" Rose said, her voice full of panic and fear while her hands worked steadily. 

"I already send for help and everything we need, but you have to concentrate now!" Rosalind answered, and Rose threw a quick glance at the Specialist and the older Fairy, who tended to the wounds on Farah's shoulder and neck, which weren't as deep as the ones on her stomach. She was pale, but there was a strange look on her face, one that Rose couldn't read; it was like she saw some emotion flash behind the mask that Rosalind's face constantly was.

"Tell me what fuck happened! What did you do?" Rose asked, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face away with a hand that was already covered in the blood of her best friend, not knowing or caring that she smeared some of it on her own face. 

"She was attacked by a Burned One, and you're letting your best friend die, so fucking focus!" Rosalind shouted at her, and Rose swallowed down her reply. She knew something was wrong. Farah was one of the strongest Fairies she had ever met, she fought Burned Ones before, she knew how to fight them. Rosalind had ordered her to met her, and yet it sounded like Farah had been alone; why did she leave her alone outside the Barrier? The number one rule is; nobody is alone outside the Barrier.

No matter how much she wanted to know what Rosalind had done, right, now Rose couldn't worry about that, Farah was bleeding out under her hands, and she was doing everything she could to save her. Farah was dying, and Rose didn't know if she could save her, there was so much blood, and the wounds were so deep, she didn't even want to think about the baby. Deep down, she didn't have to, there was no way it could have survived. 

"Is the Burned One dead?" 

"Of course!" at least this way, Farah had a faint chance. If the Burned One was still alive, Farah wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Rose poured vial after vial of Zanbaq and tissue repair potion over the wounds. "It's not going to be enough, it's not enough," Rose said as she pressed her terribly shaky hands on the wounds again.

"Get a fucking grip!" 

"Shut up! I'm doing everything I can, but I'm not Ben. I'm not a healer!" Rose yelled back, and finally, the topless Specialist, together with two students, came running inside. All three of them had their arms full of bags with vials and bandages. 

"Give me all the Zanbaq and tissue repair potion, and give her two vials of the blood replenishing potion!" she yelled at them, and the topless Specialist immediately went to pour the blood potion down Farah's throat. While one of the students handed her everything, she needed. 

"Okay, you gonna make it, Farah, you're not going to die. I won't let you!" Rose said more to herself than anyone else. 

"Mommy?" Rose only looked up for a second to see her two-year-old son standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking terrified. 

"Sammy!" Rose looked at the only student left, a young water Fairy who looked horrified at Farah's face if she remembered correctly from the lessons she had covered for Ben when he was gone. "You! Take my son upstairs, and don't let him out of your sight! Now!" 

The girl nodded and looked somewhat relieved to be able to go. She carefully but quickly swept Sam up in her arms and ran up the stairs. Rose only hoped Sammy hadn't seen too much, he loved Farah, and seeing her like this would only traumatize him.

Rose worked relentlessly together with the Specialists and the student. Rosalind had long since stepped back and was only watching. The table was dripping with blood, empty vials and bloody bandages were lying everywhere, and Rose wondered if she could ever erase the memory of her blood-covered hands and shirt. 

At least it all seemed worth it because Farah was slowly stabilizing; she would live. For a few moments, Rose had been sure they wouldn't be able to save her, Rose had feared she would see her best friend die before her eyes, unable to do anything about it. 

"You just saved Farah's life, thank you...you can go now, get some rest. I'll handle the rest. Thank you so much." Rose said seriously, and the three nodded before they walked out. Rosalind had gotten the Water Fairy, who broke down in tears when she walked past them and followed the others. 

Rose had been able to hold it together as long as the students were around, but as soon as they were gone and all the adrenaline had left her body, the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, and her legs gave out under her. Farah had almost died on her fucking kitchen table. 

"Get a grip, Harvey, she's going to make it," Rosalind said, and when Rose saw her look down on Farah like she was someone she didn't even know like she was an object. She lost it. 

"Do a check...do a fucking mental check and tell me the baby is alive." 

"Don't play stupid Rose; you know it's not." Rose jumped up and grabbed Rosalind by her collar with her bloody hands, pulling the older witch close to her angry face.

"You fucking bitch! For weeks you ignored her, and now you spend one day with her, and she almost died! Her baby died! I know you had your hand in this! How could you? She was as good as dead! You killed her baby! Why did you do this? What could you possibly get from this, because I know you, you always have a plan, you don't do anything just because. You went too far Rosalind, you crossed a line nobody should ever cross.-" Rose screamed at her in rage, a kind of rage she had never once felt before in her life.

"Are you quite finished? You won't find anything, Rosie...because there is nothing to find." Rosalind hissed. 

"What happened? What did you do to her?" 

"I saved her life. Without me, she would have been torn to shreds in the forest. So get the fuck off of me. And if you value your life, you better leave me alone because you have no idea who you are messing with." Rosalind said and pushed Rose off her before leaving without another word or glance towards her or Farah. 

Rose couldn't believe what had just happened. Hours ago, Farah and her had been sitting in their living room, happy, talking about children, and in a matter of hours, Rosalind had wrecked their lives, had wrecked Farah's and Saul's lives. She didn't even want to think about the time when Farah would wake up, or Saul would be back. How could she tell her best friend her baby was gone? She couldn't do this. 

She cleaned up everything with constant tears blurring her vision. She couldn't think straight. Every few seconds, her thoughts jumped all over the place, she saved Farah, but she couldn't save her baby, if only she had a little more experience. Maybe if Ben had been there. Simultaneously, she was fucking furious at Rosalind, she knew she was responsible for this, Rose just knew. She would make her pay for that, and if that was the last thing she'd do. 

When everything was clean, Rose channeled her magic and used the many plants in their home to carefully transport Farah into their small guest bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, Rose let the plants shrink down again and sat next to her best friend, holding her hand. 

She wanted to say something, but every word died in her throat. Nothing she could say would make that terrible feeling go away that once Farah would wake up, she had to tell her her baby was gone. Rose thought it couldn't get any worse, but she was wrong.

"Farah? Farah! Rose?" Saul's panicked voice caused Rose's heart to stop for a second. 

When she stepped out the door and saw his frightened face, which turned to a look of pure horror when he saw the blood on her clothes. 

"Where is Farah? Rose- everyone is talking about it, where is she? Rose, tell me she-" 

"She's alive and going to be okay-" Rose began but stopped him when Saul wanted to walk past her, to where he knew his wife was. 

"Saul...it was a Burned One, and she was alone...she-she looks terrible and-" 

"That's why I have to fucking see her, Rose I _ need  _ to see her!" he wanted to push himself past her again, and Rose could see that he was using all his self-control not to force his way inside the room.

"Saul!" only then, when Saul finally looked her in the eyes and saw the amount of heartbreak in them, did he realize. There was only one thing that would make Rose, of all people, stop him from being with Farah right now.

"No...Rose...no," all at once, all anger left his body, it looked like almost all feelings, and all emotions left her friend's body, and he almost fell when his knees gave in, and he had to hold himself up against the wall. The only thing Rose could see on his face was pure agony.

"Saul, I'm so sorry, I did everything I-" Rose stopped, unable to hold the sob in, and this time, she didn't stop him. Saul stumbled past her, his legs barely able to get him to his wife's bedside before he broke down on his knees, horrible sobs wrecking his body as he held Farah's hand in his. 

"Rose!" she turned around to see her husband and Andreas standing in the doorway. A moment later, she was already in Ben's arms crying and her own sobs making it hard to breathe. 

"Is Farah-?" Ben couldn't say it; the thought alone caused his throat to close up and tears to well in his eyes. 

"She's alive...but their baby isn't...I did everything I could. I swear I tried, I tried too hard- but it was already too late! I-" 

"Shh, it's okay, I know you did...you saved her life, Rose. It's going to be okay." Ben said in a helpless attempt to comfort his wife and himself. 

But the life of their friends had been shattered into a million pieces, and all of them knew nothing was going to be okay for a long time.

* * *

Hello, my dear readers! 

I hoped you liked the new chapter despite its full-blown Angst/ Tragedy. I'm really sorry I'm putting them through this, but I can't help myself. There will be good times, I promise, just not right now!

But nonetheless, I still want to thank everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. You are amazing guys, thank you so much, and please tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
